The End We've All Been Waiting For
by xxbabiiqurlxx2000
Summary: This is the final year of school for the gang....theyre very excited about graduation....and are planning to live together....but everythings changing so fast...whats going on?
1. The Unexpected Visitor

chapter 1:  
  
authors note: i qo very slowly with these storys so keep up soon  
  
setting: Early morning at around 4:00 am on July 31st....  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
rap, rap rap. Something banged on the window, as Harry sleepily got out of bed to greet the intruder.  
  
HARRY! OH ITS SOOOOOOOO GREAT TO SEE YOU! WE'VE MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!, cried the intruder  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!, screamed Harry. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?  
  
and with that harry slumped to the floor. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Escape

Chapter 2-- The Escape  
  
a/n =-- make sure you read all the books or this will make NO sense whatsoever :-D enjoy!! and keep reviewing!! but remember, no emails!! thanks!!  
  
Harry! are you all right!!!??  
  
yeah..im ok...but what are YOU doing here, hermione?  
  
we're here to rescue you from the dursleys. We're bringing you to Grimmauld place. We have a HUGE surprise for you that i think-no, i KNOW- your going to LOVE.  
  
and with that, hermione grabbed harry's arm and pulled him through the window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hermione, what are you- ow! i hit the windowsill!  
  
sorry, but really, you HAVE to come now!  
  
i cant! the Dursleys will kill me!!  
  
harry, youre forgetting something- this might help you remember--  
  
keep reading 2 find out what hermione has in store for harry!! 


	3. Chapter Three: WhOa!

Chapter 3: WhOa!!!  
  
a/n: i no the chapters are short..but keep reading! i update very quickly!! oh, and remember: keep reviewing but dont personally email me!! thanks lots!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hermione, what are you doing?!? let go of -  
  
Harry had no chance to escape. She kssd him and whispered Happy 17th Harry.  
  
Harry slapped himself. " That's RIGHT! IM CONSIDERED AN ADULT NOW!! i can do magic to (and in front of) the dursleys! this is excellent. Hold on, hermione! ill go get my stuff, and ill- uh-oh!!"  
  
"what happened? ohhhhhhhh...."  
  
Petrified, the two leaned as far from the house as possible while Uncle Vernon positivelky howled at them.  
  
"WHAT IS GOINGON? YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY FORBIDDEN TO TALK TO ANYONE AND I MEAN ANYONE! THATS IT MISTER, YOURE LOCKED UP FOREVER!!"  
  
"Uncle Vernon, i think you forgot something"  
  
"what, boy?"  
  
"remember what i told you about the wiz- our world? about how only CHILDREN UNDER 17 are not permitted to use magic outside ?"  
  
"yes, i know. that's why im bullying you you moron!!"  
  
"well, sir, " spoke up hermione, "today just happens to be harrys 17th birthday!!" 


	4. Chapter Four: Happy Birthday Harry!

Chapter 4:  
  
a/n -- thanks 2 samyjoc ((hope i spelled it rite lol)) 4 reviewing..ill try 2 take ur advice..but usually im verii busy so i cant aktuallii rite very lonq chapters...ill trii tho :-D...  
  
2 everyone else plz review...but remmber --NO PERSONAL EMAILS thanks lots :-D  
  
o...and plz also review if i shud actuallii put quotation marks nd stuff..cuz i wanna no if its 2 confusinq 2 read...  
  
hope u enjoy the storii....  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WHAT?!? uncle vernon screamed." todays not your birthday..your birthday is in 2 months!!"  
  
"No it isn't im 17 today..." said Harry. "Besides, how would you know? youve ignored my birthday for 7 years now!!"  
  
"Oh..right..." trailed off uncle vernon..."So what does being 17 have to do with ma- well..your ABNORMALITY anyway?"  
  
"well..now since im an adult in my world...im allowed to use magic outside of school" said harry with a wide grin. "So you can't prevent me from doing anything, or ill use magic on you. Now if you'll excuse me..i- wait..what Hermione?"  
  
For hermione kept poking him in the shoulder. "Harry..theres an owl on your other shoulder waiting to give you a letter."  
  
Harry opened the letter. It said:  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
FROM THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
Due to the fact that today is your 17th birthday (your original being July 31st, 1985) , you are now allowed to use magic outside of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I, however, MUST warn you NOT to use magic in front of ANY muggle or squib EXCEPT for the following people:  
  
Mr. Vernon Dursley  
  
Mrs. Petunia Dursley  
  
Mr. Dudley Dursley  
  
Ms. Arabella Figg  
  
Mr. Argus Filch  
  
Any magic used on or in the presence of a muggle/squib NOT on this list OR NOT approved by the Ministry of Magic will result in serious trouble with the Ministry of Magic, possibly resulting in 2 months or less in Azkaban, and a heavy fine. I therefore advise you NOT to use magic in front of anyone not approved by the ministry of magic. Furthermore, congratulations and happy 17th birthday.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Mr. Cornelius Fudge  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, Vernon, ill be leaving now," said Harry.  
  
"Listen, you ungrateful little swine," said uncle vernon," you may be an adult, but you STILL MUST CALL ME UNCLE AT ALL TIMES!! or ill beat you so bad youll forget how to hold that stupid wand of yours!!  
  
What happened next amazed both Harry , uncle vernon, and Dudley and Petunia, (who had come to see what was going on)  
  
"TARANTALLEGRA!!!!!!!" screeched hermiones voice.  
  
Immediately, uncle vernons legs jumped into a uncontrollable quickstep dance. During this, harry and hermione packed using magic, laughing their heads off.   
  
"Goodbye then," said Harry. ILL see you when i come back..if i come back.."  
  
And hermione and harry lept into her car and drove off into the night. 


End file.
